Regrets
by Hiroto Aoi
Summary: Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Sakura **

**Regrets**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Regrets / Hitoro Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuHina

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship

Happy Reading

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan dengan perlahan memperlihatkan sang bulan agar menempati singgasananya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _**softpink**_ sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil membuka lagu dari I-phone-nya karena bosan.

"Lama sekali sih, kan hanya balas pesan aja," dengusnya kesal, cukup lama menunggu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasihnya itu,

"Sasuke-kunnn, kenapa kau? Kenapa lama sekali balasnya?" ucap gadis itu sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya,

"Hn. Gomennasai Sakura," jawab orang diseberang telepon, Sakura hanya melongo sambil menganga _'APA?! Hanya itu saja?! SASUKEEE!'_ Geramnya dalam hati, terdengar suara nafasnya memberat.

"Sudah? aku sedang sibuk sekarang," dan dengan kata-kata itu, telepon pun terputus.

Sambil berbaring diatas kasurnya yang berukuran _king size _itu, Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Andaikan saja, ada waktu untuk kita ya Sasuke-kun," batin Sakura,

...

Disekolah, berjalan yang dihentakkannya dengan cukup keras, tangan dilipat menyilang didepan dada, serta mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, Sakura sudah tampak seperti anak kecil mengemaskan sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya dengan pelan

"Hn?" tanya-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca,

"Sasuke-kun, kita... jalan-jalan yuk?" tanya Sakura dengan bersemangat sambil melompat-lompat kecil,

"Gomen Sakura, aku sekarang tidak bisa," ucapnya sebentar mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan kembali ke bukunya,

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa,

TRRIIINNGGGGGG

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, Sakura beralih ke tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan alasan mengapa ia menjauhi Sakura akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati kekasihnya itu. Ia lebih memilih memendamnya sendiri. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, mesipun hanya sekilas, Sasuke melihat setetes _liquid_ yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Terbesit dibenak Sasuke sedikit rasa bersalahnya karena membuat gadis yang amat dicintainya itu menangis.

Sasuke tau, apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Sasuke juga merasa hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sakit.

Tapi, demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Sasuke harus tetap merahasiakannya dari Sakura. _'Gomennasai Sakura, tapi ini untuk kebaikkan kita berdua, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah secepat ini, tunggulah, suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya padamu,' _

TO BE CONTINUE

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Sakura**

**Regrets**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Regrets / Hitoro Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuHina

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship

Happy Reading

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback ON**

"Ada apa Tou-san memanggilku kemari?" tanya lelaki bermata _**onyx**_ itu pada Ayahnya,

"Apa kau serius dengan Sakura?" pertanyaan yang sangat aneh ditelinga Sasuke, _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dengan penuh kepastian,

"Aku akan menjodohkan anak rekan kerjaku denganmu, pertunangan kalian sudah Tou-san atur, acara akan digelar 2 minggu lagi, ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku seperti orang itu," ucap Fugaku tegas pada anak bungsunya itu,

"Hei! Tadi Tou-san bertanya apakah aku serius dengan Sakura, tapi, sekarang Tou-san ingin menjodohkanku. Sebenarnya apa maksud Tousan? Hah?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran,

_'Permainan macam apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_

"Setelah pertunangan kalian dilakukan, kau bebas menentukan, apakah kau akan melanjutkannya ke jenjang pernikahan maupun cukup sampai disini. Tapi Tou-san harap, kau akan menentukan pilihanmu dengan benar," suara Fugaku terdengar melembut,

_'Apa aku bisa melakukannya sampai akhir? Sakura, maafkan aku, tapi aku akan menjauhimu untuk beberapa waktu ini,'_

**Flashback OFF**

Pelajaran pun telah usai, Sakura menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, setelah semua telah selesai, Sakura berniat keluar dari kelas tersebut tetapi seseorang menghalangi jalannya,

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura mencoba agar tidak menangis lagi dihadapan Sasuke, _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh kelihatan lemah dihadapan Sasuke,' _Sakura berjalan tanpa menoleh mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang dihadapan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin sambil menarik tangan Sakura,

"Mau apalagi kau? hiks.." air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura tak terbendung lagi, Sakura menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan terus berlari, tanpa sadar, Sakura menabrak seseorang,

**BRUK**

"Gomennasai," ucap Sakura meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang tabraknya tadi,

"Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasori-senpai? Gomennasai Sasori-senpai," ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya,

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Lebih baik, aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang," Sasori menuntun Sakura ke tempat parkir dan memasuki mobil tersebut,

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mereka itu hanya menghela nafas panjang,

_'Maafkan aku, setelah permainan memuakkan ini berakhir, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, Sakura...'_

...

"Baiklah, sudah sampai," ucap Sasori sambil menatap Sakura yang masih termenung dikursi penumpang,

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi," ucap Sasori sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Sudah sampai ya Sasori-senpai? Ah iya, arigatou Sasori-senpai," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berniat keluar dari mobil Sasori,

"Sakura," panggil Sasori pada Sakura yang bersiap untuk keluar menuju rumahnya,

"Ya?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tampak ingin tau,

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum, Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria. Sakura pun masuk ke rumahnya, setelah memastikan Sakura tidak ada, Sasori mengendarai mobilnya pergi menjauh dari rumah Sakura,

_'Apa aku mempunyai kesempatan agar bisa bersamamu Sakura?'_

**2 Minggu Kemudian**

Acara yang sangat meriah, banyak tamu yang hadir dengan pakaian resmi, beberapa Wartawan hadir dalam acara yang digelar oleh keluarga besar Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Sasuke tersebut,

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura, Kaa-san," ucap Sasuke dengan raut penyesalannya,

"Kaa-san mengerti, tapi ini juga demi hubunganmu dan Sakura, Kaa-san harap, kau tidak mengecewakan Kaa-san seperti orang itu," jelas Mikoto sambil memeluk anak bungsunya itu,

"Ayo kita turun, mereka sudah menunggu kita dibawah," ucap Mikoto sambil membawa Sasuke mmenuruni tangga,

Memasang wajah yang tampak bahagia sama saja membohongi dirinya sendiri, meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Wartawan nampak sibuk mewawancarai Sasuke dan tunangannya, Shion. Sasuke tau ini salah, tapi, masih pantaskah Sasuke untuk Sakura?

_'Masih pantaskah aku untukmu Sakura?'_

...

Sakura menuju ruang tamunya untuk menonton acara tv tersebut, meskipun ia tau tidak ada yang menarik, tapi siapa tau ia menemukan acara-nya bukan?

Sudah berkali-kali Sakura menekan remote tv itu, sampai Sakura menemukan acara tv yang menurutnya aneh,

_'Sasuke?'_

**"Saya, Sasuke Uchiha, resmi bertunangan dengan Shion," **ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman diwajahnya, acara tv yang dapat meremukkan hati sang Haruno,

_'Mulai sekarang, aku akan melupakan segala kenangan kita, Sasuke,'_

Sakura menuju kamarnya, mengemas pakaiannya ke koper stasiun dan segera pergi dari rumah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dikereta, Sakura hanya duduk diam ditempat duduknya. Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, Sakura mencari penginapan terdekat disana mengingat hari mulai gelap.

Saat akan melewati jalan sepi, beberapa orang yang nampak seperti berandalan datang ke tempat Sakura,

"Ma-Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit gemetar,

"Hei, kami tidak ingin apa-apa, kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, hahaha," jawab salah satu orang itu sambil tertawa, tawa mejijikkan bagi Sakura,

Saat Sakura berjalan mundur untuk menghindari orang-orang itu, Sakura merasa menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya. Salah satu orang berandalan itu menarik tangan Sakura agar dibelakang, "Kita mulai dari mana ya?" ucap seseorang sambil terus mengamati tubuh Sakura, Sakura hanya merasa pasrah dan menutupi matanya. Semoga harapan datang, dan...

**BRUK**

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia!" dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, Sakura merasa sepertinya tangannya sudah tidak ada yang menahannya lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berambut biru dongker dan bermata _**onyx **_itu dengan keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. Masih terlalu _**shock **_atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, Sakura pun perlahan membuka matanya,"I-iya, Eh? Kau?"

TO BE CONTINUE

R

E

V

I

E

W

Maaf jika ada salah penulisan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Sakura**

**Regrets**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Regrets / Hitoro Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuHina

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship

Happy Reading

_'Apa yang harusku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantui Sasuke sejak acara pertunangannya selesai sejak tadi, seharusnya ia berpikir terlebih dahulu agar tidak memasukkan info itu ke media.

"AARRGGGHH!" Teriak pria itu karena frustasi, ia berpikir sejenak dan menetapkan tekadnya,

_'Tekadku sudah bulat. Sekarang aku harus menemuinya. Ya. harus,'_

Gelisah.

Takut.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Sakura, Sasuke takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai selama ini. Karena kebodohannya dan... demi cintanya.

Setelah sampai pada tujuannya, Sasuke menggedor pintu tersebut dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke takut. Takut yang selama ini ia bayangkan akan terjadi.

"Sakura! Sakura! Buka pintunya! Sakura!"

Tetangga Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati Sasuke pun menghampiri Sasuke dan memberitaukannya bahwa, "Sakura meninggalkan baru saja rumah ini sejak tadi,"

Dan benar apa yang diperkirakan Sasuke sejak tadi. Ia hanya dapat mematung setelah mendengar perkataan dari tetangga Sakura tersebut.

"Kira-kira, anda tau kemana Sakura pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit gemetar, "Aku tidak sempat bertanya kepadanya, Sakura pergi dengan membawa koper sambil menangis, dan aku juga tidak tau kapan dia akan kembali lagi kemari,"

_'Menangis? Lagi? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi Sakura? Untuk yang kesekian kalinya?'_

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya. Dan pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menelpon orang suruhan kerpercayaannya, "Cepat cari informasi tentang Sakura. Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus menemukan dimana dia tinggal sekarang dan dengan siapa saja." Sasuke takut jika ia akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok yang selama ini sudah mengisi hatinya itu,

_'Sakura...'_

...

Sakura yang masih sedikit kaget cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata "A-Arigatou dan Gomennasai sudah merepotkanmu,"

"Sama-sama dan tidak merepotkan sama sekali," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum,

Sakura melihat darah yang bercucuran dari lengan Itachi, sepertinya karena menolongnya tadi, "Kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa?! Lihat ini! Ayo aku obati dulu, kau ini, hanya untuk menolongku saja harus rela lenganmu ini berdarah? Tahan sedikit ya," Sakura segera mengambil air miliknya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K miliknya. Kemana-mana Sakura selalu membawa kotak pertolongan pertama itu, jadi jangan heran jika dia bisa mengobati luka Itachi,

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengobati lukanya ini, rasa sakit dilengannya itu tidak terasa sama sekali. Mungkin karena Sakura mengobati lukanya dengan perlahan, "Arigatou, siapa namamu?"

Sakura yang sedang membalut perban ke lengan Itachi masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Selesai, apa?" tanya Sakura lagi,

Itachi menghela nafas dan berkata, "Siapa namamu nona?" tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh kecil,

"Jangan panggil aku nona," ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, dan siapa namamu, tuan?" lanjut Sakura tersenyum manis,

"Namaku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Kerjamu rapi juga," ucap Itachi sambil mengamati pekerjaan Sakura,

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Arigatou Itachi-san," melihat Sakura yang tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, "Itachi-san? Itu terlalu kaku, panggil saja Itachi-nii,"

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja," ucap Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku?" usul Itachi yang membuat Sakura kaget, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yang baru saja kenal menawarkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya?

Sakura menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Eh? Sebaiknya ti-" dengan cepat Itachi memotong perkataan Sakura, "Aku tidak mau menerima penolakkan," dan Sakura pun terdiam mengikuti langkah Itachi,

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjawab "Tapi aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan cuma-cuma, aku... aku ingin bekerja saja, aku bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah," ucapnya dengan senyuman dibibir tipisnya, "Tidak. Hei, peringkat berapa kau dikelas?" tanya Itachi, "Peringkat pertama, aku sekolah disekolah ternama itu berkat beasiswa yang aku terima, memang kenapa Itachi-nii?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum misterius dan berkata, "Kau diterima," Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai respon ia sedang bertanya, "Mulai besok kau akan menjadi asisten pribadi dikantorku," ucap Itachi dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya,

"Aku sudah menumpang dirumahmu dan kau memberiku juga pekerjaan? Aku saja belum tamat sekolah," Itachi menatap Sakura lekat, "Uang itu jugakan bisa menghidupimu kelak, maka dari itu, belajarlah dari sekarang," ucap Itachi dan langsung mendapat pelukkan hangat dari Sakura, "Arigatou Nii-chan,"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang layaknya sudah kenal lama, Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah Itachi, Wajah yang mirip dengan...

_'Sasuke... Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Apakah kau masih percaya dengan yang namanya cinta?'_

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa cinta hanyalah omong kosong! Tidak ada cinta yang tulus didunia ini! Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura, sekarang pikirannya tentang cinta hanyalah sebuah memori kosong yang tidak berguna.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras dan itu menarik perhatian Itachi, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Sakura, merasa ada yang bertanya, Sakura hanya menjawab, "Ah? Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

Melihat Sakura yang masih membawa kopernya, "Biar aku yang membawakannya," dengan cepat Itachi mengambil koper Sakura, "Dan tidak ada penolakkan," ucap Itachi sambil terus melihat ke depan,

Sambil mengembungkan pipinya, _'Baru saja mau menolak,'_

Melihat Sakura seperti itu membuat Itachi menjadi ingin tertawa, "Jangan ngambek ya Imouto," ucap Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura, "I-iya Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura,

_'Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang menganggapku sebagai keluarga yang sesungguhnya, Arigatou, Nii-chan.'_

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan memulai pembicaraan, "Kapan kau akan sekolah? Apa sedang libur maka kau pindah?" Seakan teringat akan sekolah, Sakura hanya berucap, "Mungkin aku akan mulai sekolah kembali tahun depan," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kenapa begitu?" pertanyaan Itachi seolah membuat rasa sakit Sakura datang kembali ketika mengingat akan hal itu, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia berikan, tapi senyum keterpaksaan. Dan Itachi tau itu.

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama," ucap para pelayan yang berderet rapi dipintu saat Itachi masuk,

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai responnya, "Wah Itachi-nii, rumahmu... indah sekali," ucap Sakura sambil memandang kagum pada seisi rumah Itachi, "Mana keluargamu?" lanjutnya,

Sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, Itachi berucap, "Aku tidak tau, aku melarikan diri dari mereka,"

Sakura hanya memandang Itachi kaget, tidak seharusnya dia mencampuri urusan orang lain, "Itachi-nii, Gomennasai sudah mencampuri urusanmu," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk,

Melihat Sakura merasa bersalah seperti itu, Itachi hanya memakluminya, "Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku menuju kamarmu," Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang,

"Ini kamarmu dan ini kuncinya, kalau ada keperluan apa-apa panggil saja para pelayan yang ada disini," saat Itachi akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura menahan tangan Itachi, "Arigatou Nii-chan," Itachi hanya mengangguk, "Sama-sama Imoutoku yang cantik," ucap Itachi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura,

_'Andai saja aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke, aku... aku ingin kembali kita bermain lagi seperti waktu kita kecil dulu, andai saja kejadian itu tidak hadir dalam hidupku, sudah pasti sekarang aku hidup bersama kalian semua sekarang, bersama keluargaku,'_

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan, "Ah iya? Selamat malam Sakura," dan Itachi pun menuruni tangga itu satu persatu,

_'Hah, Nii-chan yang aneh, tapi... jarang sekali ada orang yang baik seperti Itachi, Sasuke... aku, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu... apa yang harusku lakukan?'_

...

Sinar mentari mulai merasuk kedalam ruangan yang luas untuk ditempati satu orang, gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Astaga! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja di perusahaan Itachi, dan kenapa dihari pertama ia harus terlambat?

Baru saja ingin beranjak dari kasurnya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah memimpin kantornya sejak tadi, "Sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi sambil memakan sandwich miliknya, "Eh? Kenapa Itachi-nii masih disini? Bukannya sudah berangkat?" Itachi berjalan menuju Sakura menempatkan dirinya pinggir kasur itu,

Dengan santainya Itachi berucap, "Aku akan masuk kerja jam sepuluh nanti, lagi pula sekarang baru jam setengah sepuluh pagikan?," Sakura hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan heran, seharusnya sekarang dia bersiap-siapkan? Tapi kenapa sekarang bersantai?

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengambil baju-baju yang baru saja aku beli tadi,"

_'Apa? Tadi?'_

Sebelum Itachi benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut, Sakura berucap, "Gomen Itachi-nii, aku sudah merepotkanmu lagi," Itachi memandang Sakura, "Inikan sudah menjadi tugasku, sebagai Nii-chan yang baik," ucapnya seraya tersenyum, "Arigatou Nii-chan," Sudut bibir Itachi sedikit terangkat saat melihat gadis itu, dan Itachi pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikamarnya.

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sakura memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan. Sambil memperhatikan dirnya degan pakaian itu, "Cocok juga," ucap Sakura sambil terus mengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin, setelah merasa semua telah lengkap, Sakura menuju pintu untuk keluar, dan...

"Ayo kita berangkat," belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Itachi sudah menarik tangannya untuk berangkat bersamanya, Dijalan yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat sepi. Didepan jalan, terlihat mobil yang entah sengaja atau tidak menghalang jalan mereka,

Itachi terus membunyikkan klaksonnya, tetapi orang yang berada dimobil tersebut tidak kunjung keluar, sampai pada akhirnya...

"Sasuke?!" pekik Itachi dan Sakura bersamaan,

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Maaf ya baru update sekarang, oh iya, chapter yang kali ini udah panjang belum? kurang panjang ya? untuk chapter depan aku bakal buat yang lebih panjang lagi deh dari yang ini, Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang chapter kali ini? maaf ya kalau feelnya datar aja, buat chapter depan juga aku bakalan buat feelnya lebih terasa :D  
**

**hanazono yuri : Pasti, ikuti terus ya ceritanya :D**

**Dhita82 : Terima kasih :D, feelnya kurang ya?**

** parinza ananda.9 : Okay :)**

**resa kaito chan : Ok, kalau chapter ini masih pendek ya? Terima kasih, salam kenal juga :)**

**raven pink : Maaf ya, chapter depan bakal aku buat lebih panjang kok, karena... ah, ikuti terus ya, dan kamu bakal tau jawabannya :)**

**Nadya Sabrina : Kira-kira begitu, Em.. ikuti terus ceritanya ya, jika kamu mau tau siapa orang itu ;)**

**ongkitang : Ok :D**

**Terima kasih ya, review kalian membuat aku menjadi semangat lagi untuk lanjutin chapter berikunya, Big Thanks untuk :**

**hanazono yuri, Dhita82, parinza ananda.9, resa kaito chan, raven pink, Nadya Sabrina, ongkitang**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi apa yang kudapat? Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Sakura

**Regrets**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Regrets / Hiroto Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuHina

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Friendship

Happy Reading

Sasuke hanya memandang datar mereka berdua. Dengan koneksi miliknya yang terbilang luas, Sasuke dapat mendapatkan informasi itu dengan mudah.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. Tepatnya mendekati Sakura. "Ikut aku," ucap Sasuke datar sambil meraih tangan Sakura. Dengan tepisan kasar, Sakura berucap, "Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan sesinis mungkin.

_'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sasuke... aku... aku merindukanmu, tapi apa yang perbuat padaku itu sudah memperjelas semuanya,'_

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke sekilas dan memandang ke arah lain, "Tidak." Sasuke tau Sakura berbohong padanya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik Sakura memasukki mobilnya, Itachi hanya dapat mematung. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

_'Otoutoku? Sasuke?'_

**Sasuke POV**

_'Kami-sama, kenapa seperti ada yang menusukku saat mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sangat sinis terhadapku? Aku ingin dia kembali seperti dulu... aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia Kami-sama, dan... Itachi-nii, aku sangat merindukanmu Nii-chan,' _

Aku hanya dapat memandangnya. Memandang seseorang yang sudah aku rindukan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, Sakura yang selalu memulai pembicaraan kini hanya terdiam. Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memasukkan info itu ke media.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Aku pun terdiam. Dia... bukan seperti Sakura yang kukenal. Sakura yang selalu ceria kini telah menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan Sakura yang bersikap dingin. Sakura... kenapa kau berubah sekarang?

Aku tidak menyadari jika kami sudah sampai di _mansion_ Uchiha. Dua jam untuk menempuh perjalanan pulang bagiku sangatlah singkat. Mungkin karena aku termenung sejak tadi.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu, Sakura nampaknya mengenali suara wanita itu, "Ah! Bibi?" ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, Sakura bertemu dengan wanita itu di supermarket saat Sakura ingin membeli bahan makanan, mereka sempat berkenalan dan bercengkrama sebentar, karena waktu memaksa, akhirnya Sakura harus pulang terlebih dahulu.

Wanita yang bernama Mikoto itu pun kaget akan kehadiran Sakura, "Sakura ya?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Iya bi," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, "Sakura teman Sasuke?" yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Hn. Kaa-san aku dan Sakura ada urusan, kami permisi dulu." Dan Sasuke pun meraih tangan Sakura menuju taman belakang, "Hah, anak muda," Mikoto menghela nafas,

Sesampainya ditaman belakang milik mansion Uchiha, Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara yang sinis,

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura dengan dingin, "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya," jawab Sasuke dengan penuh kepastian,

Sakura tertawa, "Menjelaskan semuanya? Semua sudah jelas Sasuke! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan mana Shionmu itu? Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang," belum sempat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke menahan lengannya, "Aku melakukan semua ini untuk hubungan kita," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih, "Untuk hubungan kita? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Sasuke. Dan kau harus ingat itu."

Mereka pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, "Gomen," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih, "Gomennasai sudah melukaimu lagi, Sakura," lanjutnya.

_'Sasuke... kumohon... jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin merasa sakit Sasuke... aku... aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu,'_

"Kaulah kebahagiaanku Sakura," seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan pasti, Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dan dengan cepat Sakura mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali. "Kau bohong, Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil memandang arah lain.

"Apa mata ini kurang meyakinkanmu? Tatap aku Sakura," Sakura dengan perlahan menatap mata _onyx _yang sudah menjeratnya sampai sedalam ini, memang tidak ada kebohongan dimata itu, melainkan tekad yang sangat besar.

Sakura menunduk dan berkata, "Aku mau pulang, Sasuke" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menjawab, "Pulang kemana? Kerumah Itachi-nii? Kalau kau mau pulang ke sana, tidakku ijinkan kau pergi dari sini," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, mata Sakura terbelalak,

_'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'_

"Tentu saja aku tau, dengan koneksi yang kumiliki, aku bisa mendapatkan semua informasi itu dengan mudah," ucap Sasuke, "Kau.." Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" untuk kedua kalinya, mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke,

"Tidak." Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit lirih, "Jika aku tinggal disini, bagaimana dengan Shionmu itu? Hah?! Aku tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti Sasuke," diakhir perkataannya, Sakura menunduk dalam, "Kau bilang tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti? Kau telah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sakura... dan juga aku," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya ada suara tiupan angin lembut disana. "Jadi... apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, "Tap-tapi Shion?" Sasuke perlahan menujukkan tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia berikan kepada gadisnya, Sakura.

Sakura mau tak mau hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura, "Arigatou, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seperti berbisik, seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah,

_'Sasuke... kau membuatku malu... Kami-sama, apa kau ada maksud lain dari semua ini? Apa akan ada masalah besar dibalik kebahagianku saat ini?'_

...

Tak terasa hari mulai gelap, Itachi hanya termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Apa yang ia lihat itu benar? Sasuke?

_'Apa benar itu kau Sasuke? Rasanya sudah 6 tahun kita tidak bertemu ya? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku lagi Sasuke?'_

Itachi merasakan kepalanya amat terasa sakit. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas. Sakura? Itachi teringat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu, tawanya, senyumnya, karena gadis itu, Itachi yang semula merasa kesepian, beberapa hari ini mulai bisa tersenyum kembali. Mengingatnya membuat Itachi tertawa sendiri. Tapi, sekarang Itachi merasa kesepian kembali,

_'Sakura... apa aku menyukaimu? dimana kau sekarang? Dan... kenapa Sasuke memaksamu ikut dengannya?'_

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat kepala Itachi semakin sakit, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan Sakura sendirian disana? Sedangkan untuk bertemu Sasuke kembali saja dia tidak siap.

_'Aku harus menjemput Sakura sekarang, dia membutuhkanku.' _

Dengan cepat Itachi mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket miliknya. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rata-rata, Itachi pergi menuju mansion Uchiha.

"Sakura, tunggu aku.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri,

Saat ditengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba sebuah pohon besar tumbang dan menimpa mobil Itachi, "AARRGGHHHH," darah mulai bercucuran dikepala Itachi,

'Apa ini akhir dari hidupku? Maafkan aku.. Sakura,'

Semua menjadi.. Gelap.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Lama ya updatenya? nggakkan? xD, feelnya datar lagi ya? Aku juga ngerasa gitu, ya sudahlah, buat kedepan bakalan aku buat lebih panjang dan feelnya lebih ada :D**

**Berkat Review kalian, aku jadi makin semangat buat lanjutin fic ini, buat para silent reader, dan yang review, thanks ya :D**

**Pokoknya BIG THANKS untuk : **

**ravenpink, , aysila-chan, Horyzza, birupink-chan, Aozora Straw, Anisha Ryuzaki, hanazono yuri, ongkitang, parinza ananda.9, resa kaito chan**

**Dan juga para silent reader :D**


End file.
